


Working Hard but Hardly Working

by Fudgyokra



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cop Fetish, Dick Grayson is a Police Officer, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Prostitution, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: “You know what?” Jason said, voice lowered, eyes glinting devilishly. “I think you like it, too.”





	Working Hard but Hardly Working

**Author's Note:**

> My fourth Kinktober prompt fill this year. ;)
> 
> Day 19: Prostitution/Sex Work* | Olfactophilia (Scent) | Nipple Play

Dick was probably the only cop in the office who preferred the night shift. Call it crazy or suicidal, but he’d spent too many years doing much of the same thing back in Gotham for him to mind. At least it was exciting, which couldn’t be said for much else in Blüdhaven.

His only assignment that evening was to apprehend the gaggle of prostitutes down on 42nd, and _that_ was not something he particularly wanted to do. There was no action involved, for one thing, and he really didn’t like to show up to the corner in uniform, where the girls and boys all tried to grope him and promise him pleasure in exchange for letting them off the hook. He’d heard more ‘cop fantasy’ lines than he’d care to remember.

Tonight, the corner was blessedly sparse. It was easy to spot him getting out of his car, and if he were lucky, they’d all scatter before he could get there so that he didn’t have to do any actual work. On his list of priorities for stopping crime in the city, sex work was the least of them.

“Shit, the fuzz,” he heard someone say. He shut the car door behind him, stayed rooted in place for a moment, and then turned around.

“Oh, it’s just Grayson,” another of them—a regular he recognized—said, rolling her eyes and popping her gum as part of her punctuation. “He’s not gonna do anything fun _or_ put you up, so you might as well just head home tonight.”

With scattered mumbles, the crowd began to disperse. The woman who’d spoken caught a tall, dark-haired male by the arm to hold him back. “Not you, baby. You’re new, maybe he’ll like you.”

“Teena, _no_ ,” the man whispered frantically.

Dick offered a longsuffering sigh. “You know I’m not here to…”

Dick’s expression assembled into one of horror. The man in front of him was talking before he could even really process what was going on. “Goddammit,” he started, “listen, I can exp—”

“ _Jay_?” Dick was going to have an aneurism. “What the hell?” he hissed, grabbing him by the arm and manhandling him away from Teena, who looked caught in the crossroads. “Get lost,” he commanded her, watching as she put her hands up in defense and turned to go.

“Tee, don’t you dare leave me here with him,” Jason begged, contorting to look back and find that she’d already disappeared around the corner.

“Jason.” Dick looked at him, all pale and pretty in the moonlight, wearing… _that_.

As if sensing the shift in the other’s gaze, Jason scowled and tried, in vain, to pull the cropped tank down over his abdomen. “I didn’t think this side of town was your jurisdiction,” he admitted, notably trying not to look Dick in the eye. “And the Bat’s been all up my ass about being rebellious, so I needed a break.”

“You call this a break?” Dick asked, incredulous. He gestured at the little green hot pants he wore, hearkening back to old Robin attire that Dick would rather forget. “You’re barely legal, idiot.”

“That’s the…” Jason made a face, then thought better of what he’d been about to say. “A lot of people don’t mind that.”

“Yeah, because they’re creeps.” A pause. “What do you _mean_ ‘a lot of people’! How long have you been doing this?”

“Just a couple weeks,” Jason said defensively. He tried to jerk his arm out of Dick’s grasp. “Would you let me go, already? This is embarrassing enough as it is.”

“A couple _weeks?_ ” Dick parroted. He loathed the idea of some gross slob putting his hands on Jason like that. It was _wrong_. “You’re coming back with me,” he grumbled, mind reeling with what he’d have to tell Bruce, what he’d have to put in his report…

“That’ll cost you,” Jason joked, hitting Dick in a sore spot.

The reply was uneasy. “Not funny.”

“Then let me go.”

“Jay, I can’t.” Dick took a breath and let go of Jason’s arm. He tried again to speak, but before he could get anything out, Jason bolted. Not a smart move, Dick mused. For someone trained by Bruce, Jason should have all the knowledge in the world of how fast you had to be to keep up.

And Dick _was_ fast. Faster than Jason, anyway, and that was what mattered when he got him on the ground, scraping pale knees and pushing his face down onto the sidewalk. “Listen, I don’t wanna hurt you, man, but Bruce is gonna—”

“Fuck Bruce,” Jason interjected, flailing uselessly in Dick’s grip. He was strong, but he wasn’t built like Dick, all hard and heavy muscle aged by years of training. He was still new to this game. “All I do is get on his nerves anyway.”

“So, you thought the best way to avoid that would be to suck strangers off for a living?”

“Who cares?” Jason replied, not really answering the question. He’d managed to twist around to face him and now held him at bay with his knees pressed against Dick’s shoulders. They engaged in a stare-off for a few long seconds.

“Is that the issue?” Dick asked, brows furrowing. “You think no one cares?”

“Look, this gets me money, okay? I’m not hurting anybody.” Still avoiding the question.

“You’re hurting yourself.”

“Says who? Maybe I like it.” Jason grinned at Dick’s withered expression and barked out a laugh. “Yeah, what if I enjoy strangers pushing me around in their cars and hotels?”

“Jason,” Dick warned, getting his hands on Jason’s knees to try to pry them apart, to no avail. What Dick had in arm strength, Jason matched with his lower half. Something about that didn’t sit well with him. “You’re being used.”

“I like it,” Jason fought back with more enthusiasm, seeming satisfied when Dick narrowed his eyes and dug his nails into the skin over the other man’s knees. “You know what?” Jason said, voice lowered, eyes glinting devilishly. “I think you like it, too.”

That did it. Dick pressed his palms on the inside of Jason’s thighs and pushed hard, getting his legs apart enough for him to duck close to his face and glare. “I think you’re in a lot of trouble.”

Jason batted his eyelashes. “I’m sorry, officer…”

“Jay,” Dick said, cringing back from the faux sweetness in his voice. He didn’t appreciate how easy it was for him, how _good_ he was at it. “Don’t.”

“What, the last cop who bought loved that,” Jason said proudly, wrapping his legs around Dick’s midsection and squeezing.

“Who was it?” Dick growled, reaching to grip his thighs, electric pulses going through his fingers at the skin-to-skin contact. Damn those little shorts, he thought.

“So you can turn him in?” Jason snorted.

“So I can beat the shit out of him,” Dick replied. He was seeing red.

Jason smiled winningly. “That’s awfully cruel of you, officer. Every man wants a little pleasure every now and then. What’s so wrong with that?”

“Jay, it isn’t funny.”

“All he wanted was to cum in my mouth.”

“ _Jason_.”

Presently, the younger man opened his mouth, stuck his tongue out. He stared up at Dick with big doe eyes, and he looked young and vulnerable and something Dick knew people in Blüdhaven would tear apart without a second thought.

“I felt that,” Jason commented casually, letting his usual smirk return to his face. Dick knew what he meant by ‘that,’ but played dumb, anyway.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Get up.”

“Oh, I am, officer.”

Dick was overwhelmed by the sudden urge to bite him. Mark him up, make sure no one else could take that from him. Take Jason from him. It was an awful realization and it hit him like a punch to the gut; in the time it took for him to reassemble himself, Jason had looped his arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, eyes sparkling with purpose.

He hated himself the moment his next words came out. Hated even thinking them, hated who it made him, but he asked anyway: “How much?”

Jason licked his lips. “Depends on what you want.”

“How much if I wanna leave bruises?” He didn’t miss the way Jason’s pupils blew at the suggestion, but he restrained himself for now.

“For you?” Jason hummed thoughtfully, ran a hand through Dick’s hair, down his chest, fiddled with his badge. “No charge,” he said at last. He met Dick’s eyes again, and this time Dick did not hold back, but caught him hard by the mouth, held the back of his neck, gripped his thigh with his other hand.

“I don’t live far,” Dick said, and Jason all but beamed.

“I’ve always wanted to see Casa de Grayson,” he said, pleased.

//

It probably shouldn’t have made him feel as good as it did, but Jason was talented with his mouth in many fashions. Dick never would have guessed.

He watched him bob up and down on his cock, cheeks hollowed, looking up at him with those pretty, icy eyes. Dick leaned back on his elbows on the bed and just admired him for a moment before he had to say something. “You’re scarily good at this,” he said, punctuating it with a soft sigh when Jason took him down to the root and then lifted back up with a pop.

“Lots of practice,” he said simply.

Dick frowned. “Don’t remind me.”

“Don’t like to share, officer?” Jason asked, getting a hand around him. “If you wanna be a regular, I might have to start charging you.”

“I’m fine with sharing,” Dick lied, getting a hand in his hair and pushing him down. His voice shook a bit, but the look on Jason’s face at the false admittance was priceless, and he couldn’t pass that up. “Maybe I’ll personally bring you a couple of friends from the office, y’know? Watch ‘em take turns going to town.”

Jason hummed around him and let his eyes flutter closed.

“Or,” Dick amended thoughtfully, “maybe both at once.”

Jason pulled off and panted hot breaths onto the head of his cock, putting a hand around him to jerk. “You’d just watch?” he breathed, pink in the face. “You freak.”

“I mean, if you _wanted_ me to join in…”

“I don’t think I—” Jason took a shaky breath, palmed himself through those awful, sinful shorts for a moment, and then returned to sucking the other man off.

“Don’t think you could handle all of us? What good are you, then?” Dick asked. The words tasted terrible on his tongue, but Jason moaned around him and regarded him with hooded eyes. He’d probably heard worse, Dick reasoned. “That’s what we’d pay you for,” he continued, choking on the tail end of his sentence when Jason gave a particularly enthusiastic suck. “You said it yourself: Practice makes perfect. I’ll help you practice, Jaybird,” he said, running his hand through Jason’s hair, brushing it back from his face. “I’ll get you nice and used to giving the boys a run for their money.”

Jason pulled off, got into Dick’s lap, and—god, that wasn’t part of the offer, but—Dick met him halfway in his insistent kiss, letting him claw at his shoulders and tease his ass back against him. “You’re full of shit,” Jason breathed, tipping his head to the side to allow Dick room to leave a sizable hickey, high up and fully visible to anyone who bothered to look. When he was satisfied with the dark mark against pale skin, he pushed Jason onto his back and wrapped his fingers around him.

“ _Oh_ , shit,” Jason panted, surprised at the contact. “That’s not—Dick, you don’t have to—”

“I want to,” Dick interrupted. He looked down at him, admired the way he squirmed, fisted his hands in the sheets on either side of his head.

It didn’t take much effort on his part before Jason came, tossing his head back and grunting through clenched teeth. Most of the mess ended up on his own stomach, but Dick was dismayed to find a little had gotten on his uniform. He was going to have a hard time explaining that.

There wasn’t much time to dwell on that, though, before Jason rose and grabbed him again, sucking on the head and jerking until Dick had to squeeze his eyes closed and bite back a groan. “Jay, _Jay_ ,” he breathed in rapt appreciation, “god, I need—”

Jason dug his nails into Dick’s hips and let him shoot down his throat, pulling back only when Dick had started to slump forward.

They sat on the bed for a while in silence, until Dick had to remind himself that he was still on duty and _dammit_ , he really should not have done this. “Fuck,” he cursed, zipping up and shooting to his feet to fix his uniform. “Jason, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have.”

“Are you kidding?” Jason asked with a toothy grin. “I’ve been mentally on your dick for _years_.”

Dick swallowed hard at that. “You’ll stay out of trouble, won’t you?”

“Maybe,” Jason offered sweetly. He glanced around the room, then back at him. “Mind if I crash here tonight?”

Dick sighed, looked at the sudden earnestness on his face, knew he should say no, report back to Bruce… “Sure thing, Jaybird. Any time.”


End file.
